User talk:235210b
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Kai! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Warptoad (talk) 19:49, December 11, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Do you think that Kai and Skylor have gone on a date yet?! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Warptoad (talk) 16:40, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Forums Okay no offence I really don't want to do that anymore. I mean it was okay for the first time but they aren't really things I care too much about, sorry. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page)Kaipengeist Forums Stop trying to force people to answer to your forums.Ninja72 (talk) 20:48, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Re:Edits The stuff you're adding isn't necessary, or is already on the page. Warptoad (talk) 21:49, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Re: Chat Sure. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 20:54, December 17, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Re: 235210b Sorry, but no. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 20:08, December 22, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Re: 235210b If this is about your ban, I'm sorry, but your edits were just unnecessary and you keep derailing threads. Your off-topic replies should go to the person's talk page, not on the threads. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 23:41, December 22, 2018 (UTC) Thread:75458 It is closed, so I can't reply there. *Pixal was built after Garmadon became good, so she wasn't around the evil Garmadon until S9. *Ronin kidnapped her and Zane for Chen. *Dareth was on Chen's Island too, so she technically was around Dareth while she was in Zane's head. --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 11:52, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Thread:75392 Hi! So, I think an upgrade for Zane would be an advanced firewall of sorts (people keep hacking into him!) and the ability to remote-control fly ships and stuff, like the Destiny's Bounty. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 21:40, January 7, 2019 (UTC) For your other threads: Although Skylor and Kai have been on informal sort of dates onscreen, I doubt they've been at any dates offscreen. I do not think Lloyd wanted to be the Green Ninja. In fact, I don't think he knew anything about the prophecy when he was little, and he adored his father, and definitely did not want to destroy him. When P.I.X.A.L. used the voices of Garmadon, Ronin, and Dareth, she definitely had been around Garmadon before. I also think that Dareth has played a minor role in an episode which she was in. She was around Ronin when she was inside Zane's head too (that includes all the others), and the Ninja had already met Ronin, so she might have too. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 21:59, January 7, 2019 (UTC) About chat No, I only just came on. I accidentally left the tab open all night.--SolidStud78 (talk) 17:40, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Re: 235210b Um, yes, in fact you are. You are always trying to make me do things I don't want to, and asking me to chat, which is fine, but all the time, and when you see that I'm clearly not on. It gets annoying, and sometimes bothers me. Would you please refrain from doing that from now on? Thank you. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 02:59, January 12, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist I can't today, maybe next week. --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 17:27, January 12, 2019 (UTC) I'm online right now. --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 10:53, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Yes I saw aquaman and I am a big fan of th DCEU and the wiki is one of my favorites.--Mysteryman3177 (talk) 23:36, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Re:Chat I was summoned to the chat? Ur not even there Mallowmelt (talk) 22:21, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Why do you want to chat with me so much? Mallowmelt 15:34, February 8, 2019 (UTC) No its fine. Just curious Mallowmelt 18:55, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Fanart Please don’t add fanart to pages. Thank you.--Min-droid (talk) 14:55, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Steven Universe fan! Nice! Tw38 (talk) 19:11, April 2, 2019 (UTC)Tw38